In My Dreams
by 36kings
Summary: [EDITED][CONTINUED]with the help of Annissina's new invention, Wolfram was transported to another dimension. Here he meets a very familiar person although this one was somehow different.


**In My dreams**

**  
Chapter 1**

**A/N: OOCness!**

-

-

-

-

In this world that Wolfram lives in, he remained ignored by his fiancé. Day by day, he would try his very best to be recognized but sadly, his efforts were all in vain and still remained unnoticed. At night, he would try to look as attractive as he could possibly be and would even dare to degrade himself in wearing a frilly nightie at night just to get a bit of attention. It almost looks like he was desperate. No, he _was_desperate. He even went as far as trying to seduce Yuuri one time by bringing the helm of his nightie high up to his torso to give Yuuri a full view of him but his plan failed. His king even had the nerves to shout at him after, scolding him for being too careless.

Although he was at the brink of giving up all hope, he couldn't bring himself to end their relationship, well that is if they had one. He can't end the engagement. It was the only thing that binds him to Yuuri. if he was not Yuuri's fiancé, he would be just another ordinary soldier in Yuuri's eyes. He would be someone who is willing to sacrifice his life, his very being, and his very soul for his country and for his king. Even though he was regarded as another entity that has been by Yuuri's side, he didn't mind. It was because him being Yuuri's fiancé gives him the right to be jealous and to be able to express that jealousy towards the one he loves.

-

-

-

-

All these, Wolfram reminisced as he was staring the skies under the shade of a tree in the garden. His men would be worried by now since he has been gone for about more than an hour already but still this feeling of being able to think quietly, gave him the feeling of being at peace made him want to savor more of this tranquil sensation.

From afar, Anissina was passing by and noticed the melancholy in Wolfram. She slowly approached the blonde and waved her hand as she gave her greeting, "my, my, I never would've thought you would be here…"

Wolfram responded with a 'hmph' and looked at the other direction. This didn't bother Anissina though.

"You seem to be sad… Lord Wolfram."

Wolfram looked up as he was quite surprised but denied Anissina's proposition, "I am not sad."

Anissina bended down at Wolfram, with a smile still plastered on her face, "I know just the thing to cheer you up!"

Before he could even respond, Anissina already dragged Wolfram towards her laboratory. Who would've known that a woman of Anissina's figure could be that strong?

Anissina showed her guest a device big enough to fit a living being inside. "What the heck is that?!" he exclaimed while pointing at the huge machine.

"It's my new invention, the Different Dimension Transport Device-kun!" she answered.

Wolfram was still at awe because of the size of the thing before him. "What do you want me to do with that?"

He noticed a devilish smile forming on Anissina' lips and just then, he was sure that she was up to no good. "You see…" Anissina uttered as she approached Wolfram "my machine needs a lot of maryoku so I was hoping you could lend some to me."

"No way! I refuse to be your guinea pig! And you might not know what would happen to me once I go in there?!" was Wolfram's instant reply.

"Relax, it won't do anything to you. Once you're inside and have already given your maryoku, you will just travel through dimensions in order to reach the dimension of your dreams. Don't you like that?! You can to go to a different place without even going out of the country. And you can still even explore while you're asleep!" Anissina answered.

"Eh… how do you even know such things?" Wolfram argued.

"I did a little research. Besides, doesn't it make you wonder? Why in your dreams, you are suddenly transported to another place? And since our world is just part of many more dimensions, I became curious. Also, I want to discover other places. The only places I've known so far are Yuuri-heika's world and ours." She suddenly took Wolfram by the hand and pulled him closer to her invention.

Before Wolfram could protest, he was already shoved in the machine and Anissina immediately turned it on.

Everything was black and this panicked Wolfram but as soon as he started to knock on the closed door in before him, smoke filled the machine and he was immediately taken in by slumber and before he knew it, he was now in a different place.

-

-

-

-

Just as Yuuri got away from Gunter's lessons, a soldier caught his attention. He seemed like he was in panic so this concerned him, thinking that an emergency might have occurred in the castle.

Just then, the soldier called for him, "Heika! Have you seen Lord Bielefeild? He's been missing for more than an hour now and we still haven't finished our training."

Yuuri looked confused, "missing? It would be odd for Wolfram not to continue his responsibilities. He was asked to train you so I'm sure he won't back out."

"But he has been missing." The soldier now looked concerned.

"Don't worry, maybe he suddenly didn't feel so good and left. Now go back home, you and your comrades have my permission to leave." Yuuri answered with full authority over the soldier.

The soldier bowed and left.

-

-

-

-

Wolfram didn't know where he was; surely he wasn't in Shin Makoku anymore. He was now confused and at the same time, vulnerable being in such an unfamiliar place.

Although he was a stranger here, he felt calm in such a place as he wandered around. The scenery was peaceful and serene. Even the colors emitted by the setting were as red as blood; it still made him feel so relaxed.

While wandering around, a certain place caught his eye- a lake nearby and an old oak tree beside it. He approached it without any hesitation and sat under the tree, savoring the beautiful reflection on the lake as the sun was about to make its descent.

He took pleasure in just being able to be alone, to be able to relax without any interruption and just as he was in the middle of his reverie, a hand caught his shoulder. Immediately, he thought that he was about to be attacked and as an instinct, instantly punched the stranger who disturbed him.

The stranger covered the spot where he was hit and all the while hiding his face. The stranger let out agonizing moans of pain and this made Wolfram guilty since he now realized that he was not a threat. Wolfram immediately took the stranger's hand that was covering his face, "Hey, uhm… I am so sorry. Come, let me take a look at that." He pulled the hand away in order to see his face and suddenly, he was at a loss of words at the sight he had seen.

The man before him was not really that handsome. He looked just like any ordinary guy but what really caught him of guard was the color of his hair and eyes, they were as dark as night. And his features, he looked just like… no, he _is_… "Yuuri?" came out of Wolfram's mouth in a whisper.

The man looked at him in the eye, confused. "You know me?" he wasn't paying attention to the pain anymore, this blonde man in front of him made him forget that he was painfully punched on his right cheek. He tried to come closer and the stranger flinched. He was about to reach the blonde when he suddenly felt pain on his right cheek again and this time, the pain was doubled. He was hit on his right cheek again, although it was only a slap this time, the pain was worse.

He held his right cheek at the same time, grumbling at the pain. "Man! Don't you remember you punched me here a while ago? Now I'm felling twice the pain already. Geez!"

This snapped Wolfram back from his stupor and approached the man, "oh my gosh I'm really sorry. Do you live nearby? Let me take you home and tend to that." The black-haired stranger nodded as Wolfram brought his arm up to his shoulder as the stranger support as they approached a mansion nearby.

**-**

**-**

**-**


End file.
